Wilk i sokół
by soshi185
Summary: Gdy on jest człowiekiem, ona jest sokołem. Gdy ona jest człowiekiem, on jest wilkiem... Wszystkiego najlepszego dla kim-onki!


**Zdrowia, szczęścia, miłości, dużo weny, radości z życia oraz spełnienia wszystkich marzeń, tych wypowiadanych głośno i tych, które pozostawiasz sobie. Sto lat dla jubilatki, kim-onki :D **

**Oto i prezent, czyli wybrany przez solenizantkę fandom, pairing, a nawet bajkowa forma. Próbowałam utrzymać to w klimacie tak bardzo, jak tylko mogłam, równocześnie nie smęcąc zbyt wiele w tym radosnym dniu. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Co prawda nie użyłam żadnej popularnej baśni braci Grimm czy też Andersena, ale sądzę, że kojarzysz wykorzystany film równie dobrze. I może nawet lubisz. **

**Wszystkiego Najlepszego~!**

* * *

><p>„<em>Dawno, dawno temu…" <em>

_Tak zaczynają się baśnie, bo ścisła forma, która rządzi ich światem nie może ulec zmianie ani wykroczyć poza ustalone marginesy. W baśniach słowa mają moc sprawczą i kreacyjną, zdolną wznosić siedem wzgórz i wypełnić siedem rzek, dlatego tak ważne jest, by ich znaczenie było stałe i nie ulegało wypaczeniu. Powołują do życia książęta i księżniczki, dają królestwu leniwie bijące serce. Serce, które napędza kolorową karuzelę żyć, na którą sami bohaterowie nie mieli zbyt dużego wpływu, służącą tylko widowiskowej rozrywce czytelników. Życia trochę jak jarmarczny festiwal, gdzie pośród barw i dźwięków dziewczęta będą obracać się w rytm narzuconych im dźwięków, nie wiedząc, że są tylko kolejnymi papierowymi tancerkami z drogiej pozytywki. _

_W takim świecie, może wykonanym na wzór pozytywki, może szklanej kuli ze sztucznym śniegiem lub w pałacu zrobionym ze szkła, mieszkała księżniczka. Tak naprawdę nie była księżniczką, tak jak świat nie był światem. Bo tam gdzie zaczyna się słowo, zaczyna się też gra. I „Księżniczka" staje się synonimem dla pięknych, dobrych i przeklętych. Bo czarownicy nie chce wymyślać się różnych nazw dla zabitej trującym grzebieniem czy trującym jabłkiem. „Księżniczka" jest księżniczką z samego faktu bycia ukochaną rycerza._

_Rycerz może zamienić miecz na karabin, lecz samego „Rycerza" zmienić się nie da, bo tak jak księżniczka nie jest osobą, ale rolą. _

_Księżniczka i rycerz byli obciążeni klątwą wiecznej tęsknoty i pragnienia nie pozwalającego się ukoić. Bo choć byli razem, nigdy razem być nie mogli. Patrzyli na siebie i widzieli siebie, ale też kogoś innego, słyszeli siebie i nie siebie. _

_Bajka zaczynała się słowami „Dawno, dawno temu…", lecz księżniczka bała się, że zbezczeszczą formę baśni. Tą narzuconą. Jeśli jest „Dawno, dawno temu…", musi też być „I żyli długo i szczęśliwie…" _

_A księżniczka nie wiedziała, czy będzie jej dane żyć szczęśliwie._

* * *

><p>Lal właściwie nigdy nie lubiła bajek.<p>

Była w nich jakaś dziwna prostota, podawana w zbyt dużej ilości. Bajki były irytujące, schematyczne i nudne. Właściwie nie pamiętała ich zbyt wiele.

Pośród zamglonych wspomnień z dzieciństwa od czasu do czasu wyłaniał się obraz jej matki, trzymającej w delikatnych dłoniach opasły tom, którego grzbiet zdobiły misterne litery układające się w tytuł „Baśnie". Wiedziała, że książka była stara i dziwnie pachniała, obrazki okazały się wyblakłe, a strony szorstkie i nieprzyjemne w dotyku. Tylko opowieści snute w półmroku, mające teoretycznie przenieść ją w tajemniczy i magiczny świat, nie pozostawiły po sobie żadnego śladu.

Ot, historyjki jakich wiele.

Lal, nawet będąc dzieckiem czuła, że cała magia była dziwnie wymuszona, a za kurtyną nie kryło się nic interesującego. Teatr kukiełek, na jej gust zbyt tandetny. Nie potrafiła polubić księżniczek ozdobionych aksamitem i perłami, obowiązkowo dobrych i bardzo pięknych, bo jak los mógłby obdarzyć kogoś o złotym sercu brzydką twarzą? Nawet Bestia staje się księciem, na żabie ciążył tylko urok. Wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie, wszystko dobrze się kończy, a latynoskie telenowele w przyszłości mają z czego czerpać inspirację. Tyle, że Kopciuszek nie miała nieślubnych dzieci, ale to koniec różnic. No i do oglądania telenoweli wstyd się przyznać, a baśnie lubią wszyscy.

Jeśli Lal czegoś nienawidziła, była to naiwność. A właśnie to serwowały jej opowiastki z dzieciństwa, mówiące znane kłamstwa, tylko w trochę ładniejszym języku, starające się przekonać wszystkich, że ich też może spotkać taka historia. I niektórzy uparcie czekali na cud i zburzenie murów pałaców, pozostając w tym upojnym stanie czekania przez lata, choć mieli ich mniej niż sto. A Lal wolała burzyć sama, najlepiej gołą pięścią i bez pomocy czarów, nie czekając na pomoc i ratunek, bo przecież siedzenie w wieży jak, nie umniejszając, _księżniczka _było co najmniej żałosne. A bardziej żałośni byli tylko mężczyźni, a może powinna stwierdzić _dzieci, które weszły fizycznie w stan dorosłości_, pochłonięci tematem rycerzy. W swoich dziwnych przekonaniach i postanowieniach budowali zamki z klocków i czuli ognistą potrzebę grania bohaterów. Co gorsze, zazwyczaj towarzyszyła temu chęć chronienia swych księżniczek, co sprowadzało się do traktowanie ich jak urocze pięciolatki.

Była jednakże pewna bajka, która to ostatnio zaczęła zaprzątać myśli Lal. Wpadła do jej głowy i nie chciała dać spokoju, jak piosenka przypadkowo usłyszana w radio. Wydawało jej się, że te uciążliwe wspomnienie powróciło do niej wraz z pojawieniem się nowych rekrutów. A może tylko jej się zdawało? W końcu nie zawsze wraz z przypomnieniem sobie czegoś musiał iść konkretny powód, czasem łańcuszek skojarzeń w naszych głowach składa się ze zbyt wielu obręczy, by odtworzyć go później na własną rękę. Zapewne była to wina przemęczenia, bo jak można być zrelaksowanym gdy do trenowania dostajesz bandę chłopców, którym dopiero co wręczono broń, więc czuli się żołnierzami. Lal właściwie nawet nie pamiętała tytułu tej bajki, co drażniło ją jeszcze bardziej. Było tam coś o królewnie i księciu, na których rzucono urok tak, by nigdy nie mogli być razem. I chyba jeszcze miało to związek z dniem i nocą. Kiedy słońce chowało się za horyzontem on… albo ona… albo oboje… Coś się działo. Och, cóż za słodka odmiana. Nie różniła się niczym od innych spisanych historii, na które patrzyła tak sceptycznie. A jednak miała w sobie coś… coś. Coś czego nie potrafiła określić, ale owe 'coś' zapewne było, a fakt, iż pamięta tą bajkę był niezaprzeczalnym dowodem tego istnienia.

Co do diabła było nie tak z tą baśnią?

Lal postanowiła, że następnego dnia pójdzie do biblioteki i znajdzie szukaną przez siebie historię, choćby było jej dane przeczytać wszystkie książki.

* * *

><p><em>Granice świata na papierze są pewnym utrudnieniem, jednak księżniczka szybko uświadamia sobie, że forma sama w sobie może działać i jako ułatwienie, bo przecież gdyby odwrócić niektóre zasady, nic nie byłoby już takie czyste. <em>

_Pociągnięcie pióra ciągnęło za sobą ruch, tak jak słowo tworzyło los. Co z tego, że kolejny oszukany płakał nad strumykiem ze srebrną wodą, nie dlatego, że się nie udało, a dlatego, że od początku udać się nie mogło. Zakończenie zostało zapisane na ostatniej stronie dawno temu, księżniczka mogła tylko poznawać kolejne karty wraz z biegiem swojego życia, wiedząc, że każda jej myśl została narzucona z góry._

_Ale nieludzki atrament do pisania życia zostawiał czasem brzydkie kleksy, bo nawet złoty atrament był atramentem, on też był częścią historii, tak jak słowo samo w sobie. _

_Klątwa była tylko zapisem z księgi reguł, kolejną zasadą, kanonem, prawem. _

_Klątwa była prosta, kolejne wrzeciono, jabłko, wieża._

_Księżniczka wiedziała, że i szklana kula kiedyś pęknie, a pozytywka przestanie grać, uwalniając tancerki wiecznego balu. Takie były niezachwiane zasady mechanizmu napędzającego ich świat, zawsze istniał pocałunek prawdziwej miłości mogący wyzwolić nieszczęsnych kochanków z sideł uroku. _

_Ale dla niej nie było pocałunku ani potłuczonej kuli. Nie było smoka do pokonania ani wieży do zdobycia, nie było ucieczki ani uwolnienia, tylko kolejne sto lat pogrążonych w śnie przypominającym życie albo życiu jak śnie. _

_Ani księżniczka, ani rycerz nie wiedzieli jak można przełamać klątwę._

* * *

><p>Lal nadal nie znała tytułu tej bajki.<p>

Wspomnienie przestało być tylko irytującym uczuciem, a stało częścią czegoś większego. Historia przez cały ten czas poszerzyła się, zawierała coraz więcej szczegółów i powoli klarującą się fabułę.

Stała z boku, przyglądając się dopiero co przywróconym do życia Arcobaleno. I znów, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu przypomniała jej się ta dręcząca bajka. Nocą, gdy tylko słońce zachodziło księże zmieniał się w wilka, a wybranka jego serca pozostawała człowiekiem. Dlatego mogła tylko zanurzyć dłoń w jego miękkim futrze, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choć wiedziała, że nie będzie ani teraz, ani później. A on mógł łasił się do niej żałośnie jak jakiś pies, pragnąc znów jej dotknąć. Jednak taka była zasada klątwy. Ona jest człowiekiem, on nie. Bo nic więcej nie było im dane. Co z tego, że jedno z kochanków odzyskało swoje ciało, skoro drugie ciągle pozostawało uwięzione w formie zwierzęcia. To mogło tylko potęgować uczucie rozpaczy, przecież nie bez powodu oboje nie stracili swych ciał.

Lal z lekkim zmieszaniem przyznała przed samą sobą, że było w tym coś smutnego, swoisty fatalizm. Czy ich życie nie wyglądało podobnie? Nie, oczywiście, że nie myślała o żadnym konkretnym księciu. Myślała o całości, o wszystkich Arcobaleno. Nawet w tym słowie, 'klątwa', było coś niepokojącego, niestworzonego, nie pasującego do ich świata. To nie była bajka, a życie. Tu nie było klątw, przeklętych. Księżyc nie mógł oznaczać końca twego człowieczeństwa. Tego nie było, nie istniało…

Dlaczego więc tak irytująco istniało, było i nie chciało minąć? Jak patrzeć na świat, jeśli wszelkie zasady racjonalnego myślenia runęły? A mimo to ten, który im to zrobił właśnie tak nazwał swoje dzieło. Klątwa. Jak w bajkach, którymi tak bardzo gardziła. Została _przeklęta_.

Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Arcobaleno, szybkie, przelotne. Jej klątwa została złamana, ale jego… _ich_, całej grupy pozostawała żywa. Trochę jak w tej głupiej bajce.

Ona była znów normalnymi człowiekiem, a on pozostawał przeklęty.

Oni.

On.

Colonello rzucił jakiś krótki komentarz, a Lal z wielkim wysiłkiem powstrzymała się od kopnięcia go. W końcu był dzieckiem. Ale jak zawsze istniały pewne pozytywy. Na przykład to, że teraz mogła podnieść go bez wysiłku, jeśli tylko ją irytował. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek dał jej radę, właściwie to zawsze był irytujący, za dużo gadał, był dumny, zbyt pewny siebie…

No i był tym cholernym typem królewicza, który musiał, oczywiście nieproszony, musiał wziąć na siebie połowę jej klątwy. To było jej przekleństwo! Nie była damą czekającą na ratunek, doskonale dałaby sobie radę sama. Ale nie, Colonello musiał odgrywać bohatera, gotowego umrzeć w obranie kobiety, bo przecież _tak trzeba_. I tylko posadzić go na białym koniu, żeby dopełnić tej szopki.

Jednak Lal była, tylko odrobinę, wdzięczna za pomoc.

I była smutna, gdy sama będąc wolna patrzyła na swojego przeklętego wilka.

…

Dalsza część bajki była równie naiwna i patetyczna. Jednak historia zaczynała przybierać jakąś ostateczną formę, brakujące elementy układanki pojawiały się w jej wspomnieniach tak, że pamiętała już praktycznie całą baśń.

Kiedy słońce wschodziło, księżniczka stawała się sokołem. Klepsydra została przechylona, a ziarenka spadają w odwrotną stronę. Książę znów jest sobą, z niemym utęsknieniem patrząc na lądującą na jego ramieniu sokolicę. Klątwa działała, nie się nie zmieniło. Teraz to on jest człowiekiem, głaskającym ukochaną po małym łebku. I nieszczęsne koło fortuny toczyło się, a żadne z nich nie potrafiło zrobić nic ze swoim losem, więc żyli tak, jak urok narzucał im żyć.

Lal doszła do wniosku, że klątwa była naprawdę okrutna. Ta baśniowa i jej własna.

Zdążyła zapomnieć jak wyglądał prawdziwy Colonello. Teraz znów miał swoje prawdziwe ciało, nawet jeśli przez chwilę, krótkie trzy minuty. Jednak wiedziała, jak jest to ważne. Mógł być dorosłym, znów, raz jeszcze. Bajka miała jakąś szansę na szczęśliwie zakończenie, nawet jeśli niezbyt wielką. Lecz czy ktokolwiek powiedział, że smoka jest łatwo pokonać?

Lal nie wiedziała też jak dziwnie będzie patrzeć na niego z dołu. Czuła się drobna i o wiele słabsza niż była w rzeczywistości. Może równie mała jak sokół? Mógł wyglądać sobie jak chce, i tak pozostawał tylko głupim uczniem. Nie wydoroślał, wciąż był zbyt pewny siebie, głupio gadał, irytował ją...

Mimo to naprawdę chciała, by znów był dorosły.

Nie dlatego, że jej na nim zależało, jeszcze czego! Po prostu był idiotą, więc jeśli będzie wyglądał jak dziecko nigdy nie wyleczy się z tej głupoty. A jako dorosły będzie musiał wreszcie nauczyć się jakiejś odpowiedzialności.

Poza tym Lal po prostu była przekorna. Bo niby dlaczego to właśnie mężczyzna ma zawsze ratować kobietę? Niech raz ona popisze się bohaterstwem. Przecież świat w pełni zasługiwał na baśń, w której to księżniczka będzie mogła wyzwolić księcia spod działania okrutnej klątwy, podczas gdy on nie mógł nic zrobić!

I ona może pozostać sokołem, doskonale poradzi sobie sama… Była przeklęta tylko w połowie, to minie samo. Colonello nie musiał w ogóle być rycerzem tej baśni, był wolny od roli przypisywanej przez mężczyznę w żelaznym kapeluszu. Był głupi… A tak się nie robi, bo chyba książę oprócz bycia bohaterskim musi mieć też trochę oleju w głowie. To kolejny dowód, że Colonello po prostu nie pasował do wyreżyserowanej w prawdziwym życiu baśni o siedmiu Arcobaleno.

Gdy Lal z całej siły kopnęła go w kostkę, a rycerz tylko zawył przemożnie doszła do wniosku, że może bycie Arcobaleno jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie jest takim złym pomysłem.

* * *

><p><em>Księżniczka siedziała w iluzyjnej wieży, na jej bladą twarz padało światło świecy. Otoczona książkami, czekała na piękny koniec. Gdzieś daleko gęsie pióro wygrywało ostatnie takty tragicznego walca słów, rozsądzając o losie rozdzielonych kochanków. Księżyc, papierowy i zawieszony na smutnym niebie wymalowanym gwieździstym freskiem, wschodził coraz wyżej.<em>

_Więc świece ich żyć mają przygasnąć, płomienie i tak przez zbyt długi czas broniły się przed wiatrem, będącym na usługach tego, kto aktualnie rządził ich baśnią. Czas, który spłynął równie szybko jak wosk ze świeczki będącej jedynym źródłem światła w wieży. _

_Śmieszna jest forma baśni, okrutna w swoich prawach._

_Księżyc zawisł gdzieś wysoko, swym światłem zwiastując kolejną zakończoną opowieść._

_A drzwi otworzyły się z krótkim skrzypnięciem, pozwalając rycerzowi uśmiechnąć się łagodnie._

_Nieprawdziwa księżniczka nie musi być już księżniczką, bo jej rola się skończyła. Tylko zamacza drżącą ręką pióro i skrobie, dokładnie, żeby zobaczyć te słowa na własne oczy i przekonać się, że nie śni._

_Książka zamyka się, a świat spłonął, kończąc się. A ostatnia spłonęła książka w wieży, ostatnia strona i jej ostatnie zdanie._

„_I żyli długo i szczęśliwie…"_


End file.
